Getarnt!
by Zelda Scott
Summary: Die Enterprise soll auf einem einsamen Planeten ein paar neu entwickelte Tarnanzüge testen. Alles geht gut, bis eine der Probanden spurlos verschwindet...


**Getarnt!**

Den Planeten als öde zu bezeichnen wäre geprahlt gewesen. McCoy wischte sich zum dritten Mal in zwei Minuten über die Stirn, auf der sich augenblicklich wieder ein Schweißfilm zu bilden begann. Eine Schnapsidee war das. Nicht genug damit, dass Spock und Jim seinerzeit unter Lebensgefahr die Tarnvorrichtung der Romulaner hatten klauen müssen, nein, jetzt kam Starfleet auch noch auf die brillante Idee, die Technologie für eigene Zwecke zu verwenden. Und natürlich war es die Enterprise, die als Versuchskaninchen herhalten musste, noch dazu auf so einem stickigen Dreckball von Planeten.

„Alles OK Pille?"

Kirk sah besorgt zu ihm herüber. McCoy zog ein grimmiges Gesicht.

„Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort darauf?"

Kirk grinste.

„Du beschwerst dich doch immer, dass wir zu wenig frische Luft bekommen."

„Zwischen frischer Luft und flüssigem Sauerstoff ist ein Unterschied."

„Der Sauerstoff auf diesem Planeten ist keinesfalls flüssig, Doktor und…"

„Verschonen Sie mich, Spock. Für Sie ist das hier wohl das reinste Paradies."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie mit Ihrer Anspielung auf mythologische Lokalitäten der christlichen…"

„Spock, Pille, bitte. Wir haben zu tun. Und je schneller wir damit fertig sind, desto eher können wir uns auf dem Schiff bei einem guten Drink abkühlen. Naja", fügte Kirk mit einem schelmischen Blick auf Spock hinzu, „einige von uns."

Scott kam zu ihnen herüber und ersparte allen die Notwendigkeit einer Antwort.

„Fertig?" fragte Kirk.

„Aye, so fertig, wie man nur sein kann. Allerdings bin ich nicht ganz überzeugt, Sir, dass das funktioniert. Da sind einige Schaltungen, die…"

„Schon gut, Scotty. Wir sollen die Technologie unter realen Umweltbedingungen testen. Kümmern Sie sich bitte um die Messungen, für den Rest sind die Ingenieure auf Sternenbasis 7 zuständig."

„Aye. Ich mag es nur nicht, etwas anzuschalten, dessen Funktionsweise ich vorher nicht studieren konnte."

„Ich weiß. Springen Sie über Ihren Schatten. Sind die Männer fertig?"

„Lieutnant Alexander und ich sind fertig, falls Sie das meinten, Sir." Lieutnant Christina Svenson lächelte charmant und Kirk kam nicht umhin, das Lächeln zu erwidern. McCoy verdrehte die Augen, sagte zur Abwechslung aber nichts.

„Touché. Ich formuliere also anders: Sind unsere Frauen fertig?"

„Sind wir, Sir", mischte sich nun auch Lieutnant Anna Alexander ein.

„Gut, dann legen Sie mal los."

Beide Frauen hatten ihre roten Uniformen der Sicherheitsabteilung gegen die neuen Tarnanzüge ausgetauscht. Bei den Temperaturen sich in diese zweite Haut zu zwängen war ganz sicher kein Vergnügen, aber beide verzogen keine Miene. Nur Augenblicke später aktivierte Svenson als erste die Vorrichtung und verschwand daraufhin.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte Spock, als auch Alexander die Tarnvorrichtung einschaltete.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich", fragte McCoy in die scheinbare Leere hinein und schwenkte dabei seinen medizinischen Trikorder auf und ab.

„Wunderbar, ertönte die Stimme von Lieutnant Svenson dumpf, der ironische Unterton blieb dennoch erhalten „Nur etwas warm."

„Dem kann ich mich uneingeschränkt anschließen", meinte Lieutnant Alexander.

Beide begannen, sich in dem Gelände zu bewegen, während Sensoren Daten um Daten sammelten. Die Stunde zog sich ereignislos dahin.

Kirk bedauerte bereits, mitgekommen zu sein. Egal, was er McCoy gegenüber auch behauptete: es war wirklich heiß. Bei einer gemessenen Temperatur von 54°C im kaum vorhandenen Schatten fühlte sich allenfalls Spock wohl, der Rest der Landetruppe ertrug die Hitze aber nur, da er sich mit diversen Aufgaben ablenken konnte: McCoy überwachte die Lebenszeichen der beiden Probanden, Scott kontrollierte die technischen Komponenten und Spock fand in seiner Funktion als Wissenschaftsoffizier immer genug faszinierende Eigenheiten zu entdecken. Da Kirks Aufgabe immer darin bestand, Arbeit zu delegieren, aber keine Tätigkeiten übrig geblieben waren, die es zu verteilen gab, konnte er nur noch Däumchen drehen und mit McCoy um die Wette schwitzen. Äußerlich gelassen, war er erleichtert, als die Stunde vorüber war. Ein Routineeinsatz, trotz all der neuen Technik. Obwohl – meistens waren es die Routinemissionen, die sich zu einem Desaster auszuwachsen pflegten. Kirk hatte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, als er McCoy laut fluchen hörte. Alarmiert ging der Captain zu dem Bordarzt herüber, der inzwischen auch die restliche Landegruppe um sich versammelt hatte. Das hieß, alle außer Anna Alexander. Christina Svenson steckte noch in dem Tarnanzug, hatte allerdings den Kopfteil abgenommen und blinzelte aus einem ebenso müde wie rot aussehenden Gesicht zersaust in die Sonne. Der Anblick eines körperlosen Kopfes, der mitten in der Luft zu schweben schien, war selbst für Kirk reichlich bizarr.

„Was ist los, Pille?"

„Wir haben Anna Alexander verloren, das ist los."

„Verloren?"

„Dr. McCoy zieht wie üblich eine unpräzise Ausdrucksweise vor, Captain. Was er zu sagen versuchte, ist, dass vor 1,13 Minuten die Lebenszeichen von Lieutnant Alexander einfach von den Geräten verschwanden. Die Ursachen sind unklar, ebenso ist von ihr keine Spur zu finden."

„Aber – wie ist das möglich?" Unwillkürlich sah Kirk Scotty an, der unwohl mit den Schultern zuckte und antwortete:

„Aye, das wüsste ich auch gern. Muss an den Anzügen liegen. Ich will ja nicht unken, Sir, aber ich hatte gewarnt, dass mir einige Schaltungen komisch vorkommen und…"

„Ja, Scotty. Ist ja alles richtig, aber fällt Ihnen etwas ein, wie wir Lieutnant Alexander helfen können?"

„Schwierig, Sir. Das arme Mädchen wird durch die Kontrollen des Anzugs vollkommen abgeschirmt. Absolut nicht zu orten, das ist ja der Sinn dieser Dinger. Um Lieutnant Alexander zu finden, muss ich erst die Schaltpläne studieren, vielleicht fällt mir dann etwas ein."

„Gut, machen Sie das. Pille, wie viel Zeit bleibt uns, sie zu finden?"

„Wie lange sie überleben kann? Eine konkrete Aussage ist unmöglich. Der Anzug schützt vor allen möglichen Strahlungen, aber nicht vor Hitze. Das kommt davon, wenn man solche Technologien nicht zum Schutz konstruiert sondern um Spionage zu betreiben! Wie dem auch sei: ich schätze, dass sie maximal 48 Stunden überleben kann. In der Nacht kann es hier verdammt kalt werden. Wenn sie sich verletzt hat, übersteht sie es möglicherweise nicht, auch wenn sie sonst sehr gut in Form war. Nicht umsonst haben wir sie für den Test ausgewählt."

Kirk nickte McCoy zu zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und flippte seinen Kommunikator auf.

„Kirk an Enterprise."

„Uhura hier. Ist der Test erfolgreich verlaufen, Sir?"

Kirk warf Lieutnant Svenson einen ironischen Blick zu.

„Leider nur zur Hälfte. Lieutnant Alexander wird vermisst. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass sich Kräfte aus der Sicherheitsabteilung für einen Sucheinsatz bereit machen. Ich will mindestens sechs Teams, die die Gegend durchkämmen, bevor es dunkel wird. Sie sollen alle Suchgeräte mitnehmen, die ihnen einfallen, der Anzug verhindert das einfache Auffinden. Verständigen sie außerdem die technische und die wissenschaftliche Abteilung. Scotty und Mr. Spock werden Ihnen noch genau sagen, was und wen sie benötigen. Kirk Ende."

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde, bis sich sechs Suchtruppen über den Landeplatz verteilten. Kirk konnte nicht umhin, ein bisschen stolz auf die Effektivität seiner Leute zu sein. Überschattet wurde dieses Gefühl jedoch eindeutig von der Sorge um die Vermisste. Wenn schon eine Spezialistin wie Lieutnant Alexander Probleme hatte, sprach das nicht eben für die neue Erfindung. Im Inneren gab Kirk McCoy Recht. Spionageeinsätze sollten nicht zum Repertoire von Starfleet gehören, ebenso wenig die Erfindung von Gadgets, die nur diesen einen Zweck unterstützten. Die Schnelligkeit, die Starfleet in Sachen Tarnanzüge an den Tag gelegt hatte, ließ nur den einen Schluss zu: es bestand ein konkreter Bedarf. Vielleicht hatte auch Sektion 31 Druck ausgeübt…

Kirk drängte den Gedanken zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Vorrang hatte: die Lösung ihres aktuellen Problems. Christina Svenson saß noch bei McCoy, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Der Bordarzt hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Frau davon abzuhalten, sich an dem Einsatz zu beteiligen. Hatte Kirk nicht noch vor wenigen Minuten darüber nachgedacht, wie wenig er zu tun hatte? Nun, er sollte wohl in Zukunft vorsichtiger mit seinen Wünschen sein…

Als Kirk zu der brünetten Frau, deren Haare ihr wirr am Kopf klebten, zuging, sprang sie fast augenblicklich auf.

„Sir, ich bin mit Anna befreundet und..."

„Ja, das ist mir durchaus bekannt. Es bringt ihr aber nichts, wenn Sie auch noch durch die Gegend stolpern. Sie können uns hier viel nützlicher sein."

„Sir?" Lieutnant Svenson zog in einer fast perfekten Spock-Imitation die rechte Augenbraue hoch. McCoy verdrehte die Augen und warf Kirk einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Der Captain unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen, wurde aber sofort wieder Ernst.

„Ich meinte", erläuterte er, „dass Sie uns mit Ihren Eindrücken helfen können, die Sie in der letzten Stunde gesammelt haben. Beschreiben Sie alles, was Sie erlebt haben, auch wenn es Ihnen noch so unwichtig vorkommen mag."

„Richtig. Wo habe ich nur meinen Verstand gelassen?"

„Vermutlich zerkocht", kommentierte McCoy trocken und erntete dafür ein schwaches, aber, wie Kirk fand, ziemlich entzückendes Lächeln.

„Nun, Sir, eigentlich fühlte ich mich ziemlich normal. Alle Sinneswahrnehmungen waren nicht anders als sonst – sehen, fühlen, riechen usw. Natürlich hat z.B. das Innere des Anzugs ebenfalls nach dem Material gerochen und die Hitze wurde verstärkt, sonst gab es aber absolut nichts, was mir aufgefallen ist."

„Das bringt uns nicht viel weiter", ­­­kommentierte der Captain das Offensichtliche und fuhr dann fort: „Schildern Sie uns einfach die letzte Stunde aus Ihrem Blickwinkel. Alles, was passiert ist. Und Pille, zeichne bitte alles auf, was sie sagt."

McCoy fummelte an einem Trikorder herum, während Lieutnant Svenson sich zu Recht rückte.

„Also gut", begann sie. „Die Anzüge sind recht leicht, fühlen sich auf der Haut fast wie Seide an. Gleichzeitig ist es nicht unbedingt angenehm, sie zu tragen. Und das liegt nicht an der Wärme. Eine merkwürdige Mischung zwischen rau und sanft. Der einzige Vergleich, der mir einfällt, ist ein schlaffer Händedruck eines Menschen. Nicht wirklich schlimm, aber auch nicht angenehm. Davon abgesehen kann man sich sehr gut in ihnen bewegen, viel besser, als das in den Raumanzügen der Fall ist. Da von Anfang an Sprechkontakt zwischen Anna, Dr. McCoy und mir bestand, weiß ich, dass Annas Eindrücke ähnlich gewesen sind. Wir haben uns dann gemäß der vorgegeben Strecke auf den Weg gemacht, ich der Sonne entgegen, Anna in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Alle fünf Minuten habe ich mich gemeldet und auch Anna hat das getan. Nach einer halben Stunde habe ich mich auf den Rückweg gemacht, alles lief gut. Der Test war schon fast beendet, als der Kontakt zu Anna abriss. Ich habe gerade mit ihr gesprochen, wir haben etwas geflachst und dann plötzlich ist sie mitten im Satz verstummt."

Kirk runzelte die Stirn.

„Mitten im Satz? Haben wir das aufgezeichnet?"

Dr. McCoy richtete sich gespielt entrüstet auf:

„Natürlich. Für wen hältst du mich denn? Es wäre kein wissenschaftlicher Versuch, wenn wir nicht alles protokolliert hätten."

„Schon klar, Pille. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Bitte spiele die entsprechende Stelle einmal ab."

„Kein Problem. Hier kommt's."

Kurz darauf drangen die Stimmen von Lieutnant Svenson und Lieutnant Alexander aus dem Trikorder.

„…freue mich schon auf eine heiße Dusche", sagte Anna Alexander gerade, „Wir müssen irre gewesen zu sein, uns DAFÜR freiwillig gemeldet zu haben."

„Nicht wahr? Wenn wir aber nicht irre wären, hätten wir uns gar nicht erst zum Dienst auf der Enterprise gemeldet. Wo sonst kriegt man solche Aufträge auch nur angeboten? Und überhaupt, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass nur unser Schiff immer in die unmöglichsten Situationen gerät."

Lieutnant Svensons Stimme sank ein kleines bisschen in sich zusammen und war erstmalig dankbar für die Temperaturen, die verhinderten, dass sie im Angesicht ihrer vorgesetzten Offiziere rot anlief. Kirk grinste in sich hinein. Der Trikorder fuhr fort, die Ereignisse wiederzugeben. Anna Alexander sagte gerade:

„Das muss am Captain liegen. Er hat immer…"

Der Satz endete wie abgeschnitten. Es klang nicht so, als wäre etwas passiert, vielmehr so, als hätte sie gerade vergessen, wie sie hatte enden wollen.

„Anna? Anna, kannst du mich hören?"

Nun mischte sich auch McCoys Stimme in die Aufzeichnung.

„Lieutnant Alexander? Hier ist Dr. McCoy. Bitte melden Sie sich."

„Anna?"

McCoy schaltete den Trikorder ab.

„Das war alles. Seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihr gehört."

„Und kein Anzeichen über die Ursachen?"

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nada. Nichts. Niente. Das Kuriose ist, dass Lieutnant Alexander zu dem Zeitpunkt ganz in der Nähe gewesen sein muss. Der Test sollte bald enden, dementsprechend hätten wir es sehen müssen, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Aufnahme nicht danach klingt."

„Die Frage ist also eher, wonach die Aufnahme überhaupt klingt. Lieutnant Svenson, wo befanden Sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt?"

„Wie Dr. McCoy schon gesagt hat: in unmittelbarer Nähe des Camps. Vielleicht 25 Meter entfernt."

„Was willst du jetzt machen, Jim?"

„Ich denke, dass in der Aufzeichnung der Schlüssel steckt. Spock soll das mal analysieren, vielleicht finden wir etwas, das wir bis dahin übersehen haben."

„Sir, kann ich jetzt bei der Suche helfen?" fragte Christina Svenson.

Kirk dachte einen Moment darüber nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass wir gerade irgendwas übersehen. Etwas, was ungemein wichtig ist. Sie können entweder hier bleiben im Camp oder auf das Schiff zurückkehren. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wollten Sie nach dem Test doch duschen?"

Kirk grinste, während Christina Svenson abermals etwas ertappt lächelte. Sie hatte Kirks Anspielung durchaus verstanden.

„Sie haben recht, Sir. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis beame ich hoch, ziehe mich um und komme dann wieder herunter, um die neuesten Entwicklungen zu beobachten."

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Lieutnant."

Als Kirk bei Spock eintraf, stellte er fest, dass der Erste Offizier offensichtlich bereits die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte. Immer wieder war der Wortwechsel zwischen Svenson, Alexander und McCoy zu hören, kurz bevor Lieutnant Alexander spurlos verschwand. Wenn jemand irgendetwas in dieser Aufzeichnung entdecken konnte, dann war es der vulkanische Erste Offizier. Sein besonderes Gehör prädestinierte ihn geradezu für diese Aufgabe.

Kirk stellte sich einen Moment stumm neben seinen Freund und lauschte dem bereits bekannten Gespräch, mal lauter, mal leiser, mal mit bestimmten Frequenzen verstärkt. Während er angestrengt zuhörte, verstärkte sich Kirks Verdacht, dass irgendetwas auf dem Band einen Hinweis geben konnte. Und doch konnte er den Finger nicht darauf legen, es war mehr ein Gefühl, sein siebenter Sinn, der ihm und seiner Crew mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte.

Und dann, plötzlich, wusste er es. Es war ein leises Summen, welches erst durch Spocks Filter hörbar wurde. Vermutlich hatte der Vulkanier es viel eher wahrgenommen. Kirk sah seinen Ersten Offizier an und sie mussten es nicht aussprechen, um zu wissen, dass sie beide das gleiche dachten. Das letzte Mal waren es die beschleunigten Bewegungen der Scalosianer gewesen, die das Summen verursacht hatten…

„Jim, mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du und Spock das Zeug schlucken wollt. Denkt daran, was die Scalosianer seinerzeit gesagt haben: ein Kratzer ist tödlich."

McCoy sah sich etwas unwohl in der staubigen Gegend um. Es war noch immer Tag, allerdings war die Dämmerung nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt. Für Jim und Spock in einer beschleunigten Realität würde sie freilich sehr viel länger dauern. Mit einiger Verzögerung antwortete Kirk:

„Genau deswegen müssen wir es tun. Jede Sekunde, die wir jetzt vergeuden, ist eine Ewigkeit für die Scalosianer."

McCoy seufzte. „Irgendwie wusste ich, dass du das sagen würdest. Seid wenigstens vorsichtig und bringt das Mädchen wieder mit."

Kirk nickte, würgte dann das Gebräu herunter, das ihn auf die gleiche Geschwindigkeit wie die Scalosianer und hoffentlich auch die von Lieutnant Alexander brachte. Faszinierend beobachtete der Captain, wie die Bewegungen des Bordarztes immer langsamer wurden, bis er nur noch im Raum zu stehen schien. Nur Spock, der die ganze Zeit über neben ihm verharrt hatte, bewegte sich immer noch genauso schnell, hatte also offenbar ebenfalls den Trank geschluckt.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte Spock ihre Metamorphose.

„Ich dachte, Sie verwenden das Wort nur für Phänomene, die sie noch nicht kennen und Sie extrem überraschen?"

Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und deutete, soweit es ihm möglich war, ein Lächeln an.

„Es gibt auch Ausnahmen, Captain. Ich schlage vor, wir fangen sofort mit der Suche an."

„Sehr richtig. Wir sollten uns aber nicht trennen. Gehen wir also."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Captain." Eine dritte Stimme hatte sich in ihre Unterhaltung gedrängt. Kirk runzelte die Stirn, als er eine Gruppe von gleich acht Personen auf sich zukommen sah. Er kannte keinen von ihnen, obwohl sie sich ganz offensichtlich wie Scalosianer bewegten.

„Sie kennen mich also? Wenn Sie so viel wissen, können Sie mir bestimmt sagen, was mit Lieutnant Alexander passiert ist. Ich nehme doch an, dass Sie an ihrem Verschwinden nicht ganz unschuldig sind."

„Gut kombiniert, Captain. Beeindruckend. Meine Mutter hat also doch nicht übertrieben."

„Ihre Mutter?" fragte Spock.

„Meine Mutter", bestätigte der Anführer der Gruppe, ein älterer Herr, der um die 60 Erdenjahre alt sein mochte. „Sie kennen sie: Deela."

„Wie soll das möglich sein?" dachte Kirk laut. „Und außerdem: die Scalosianer waren steril."

Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er es mit einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Kind zu tun.

„Einige Scalosianer waren steril – das traf nicht auf die Frauen zu. Wie dem auch sei: Gerade SIE sollten es besser wissen. Meine Mutter erzählte mir, dass Sie die _Verhandlungen_ mit ihr sehr intensiv geführt haben. VATER."

Einen Moment herrschte eisige Stille. Spock hatte nun auch die andere Augenbraue hochgezogen und murmelte mit einiger Verzögerung: „Faszinierend. Äußerst faszinierend."

„Das schockt Sie doch nicht etwa, oder, Captain? Oder sollte ich lieber DAD sagen? Natürlich bin ich nun älter als sie. Wir leben schneller, das sollten selbst Sie inzwischen begriffen haben."

„Aus diesem Grund hat die Föderation auch die Quarantäne um Scalos aufgehoben, soweit ich informiert bin", warf Spock ein.

„Sie sind richtig informiert. Man dachte, wir wären ausgestorben. Dem ist allerdings nicht so, wie Sie sehen. Es gab immer genug Inspekteure, die unseren Frauen nicht widerstehen konnten und zum Glück waren auch von den Neugeborenen nicht alle männlichen Kinder steril. Da offensichtlich die Ressourcen, die zur Aufrechterhaltung der Quarantäne benötigt wurden, woanders dringender gebraucht wurden, hat die Föderation ihre Streitkräfte abgezogen. Und so sind wir hier und können uns nehmen, was uns zusteht. Wie wäre es, Dad, wenn du mir dein Schiff gibst?"

Kirk und Spock wehrten sich nach Kräften, aber gegen die Übermacht konnten sie nichts ausrichten und ein Betäubungsstrahl der Scalosianer tat sein übriges. Beide Offiziere hatten zwar Phaser mitgenommen, waren sich aber der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie aufgrund der Geschwindigkeitsveränderung nichts mit ihnen ausrichten konnten. Ein Phaserstrahl unter diesen Bedingungen abgefeuert würde viel zu langsam sein, um eine echte Bedrohung darzustellen. Ihre Bewacher sahen das offenbar ebenso, denn sie hatten ihnen die Waffen nicht abgenommen, vermutlich, um ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.

Als Kirk langsam zu sich kam, fand er sich in einer natürlich gewachsenen Höhle wieder, am Eingang standen zwei Wachen. Spock war offensichtlich schon länger wieder im Besitz seiner Sinne. Mit auf den Rücken gebundenen Händen lehnte er aufrecht an der Höhlenwand und war seinem vorgesetzten Offizier nun einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Spock", beantwortete Kirk die stumme Frage. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Und um auch ihre andere Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe nicht mit Deela geschlafen. Es wäre fast dazu gekommen, aber wir haben uns dann doch noch – eines Besseren besonnen"

Spock zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Captain sagte:

„Sie müssen mir nicht erklären, dass das unklug war. Ich wollte ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und… ach, es hat keinen Sinn, es schön zu reden. Es war ein Fehler, aber er erklärt nicht, wieso Deela schwanger geworden sein soll."

„Vielleicht ist ihre Erinnerung nicht ganz korrekt, Captain. Wenn Deela tatsächlich Ihr Kind erwartete, kann es gut sein, dass Sie mit so gut wie allen Scalosianern verwandt sind."

Kirk schreckte hoch, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen.

„Sie sollten die Scalosianer nicht mit Menschen verwechseln, auch wenn sie wie welche aussehen", erklärte Spock. „Die Frauen bringen im Schnitt drei Kinder zur Welt und Inzest ist hier genetisch kein Problem – ein natürlicher Schutzmechanismus verhindert Missbildungen."

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?"

Spock klang ein kleines bisschen indigniert, als er fort fuhr:

„Ich bin der Wissenschaftsoffizier der Enterprise, Sir. Es ist meine Aufgabe, alle neuen Informationen auszuwerten, insbesondere diejenigen, die für die Enterprise relevant sind. Da wir vor kurzem auf die Scalosianer stießen, versteht es sich von selbst, dass ich alle neuen Erkenntnisse registriere."

„Verstehe. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Spock?"

„Hört auf zu quatschen, Ihr zwei", mischte sich eine Wache von draußen ein. „Ihr kriegt gleich Besuch."

Tatsächlich wurde kurz darauf eine weitere Gestalt zu ihnen herein geschoben. Kirk erkannte sie nur mit Mühe an dem Überresten ihres Anzugs – Lieutnant Alexander sah abgerissen aus, ihre ehemals kurzen Haare reichten ihr nun weit den Rücken herab und als sie den Mund öffnete, erkannte Kirk, dass ihr mindestens zwei Zähne fehlten. „Schön, Sie zu sehen, Captain", murmelte sie. „Es war verdammt einsam hier."

„Darf ich fragen, wie lange sie bereits hier sind, Lieutnant?" erkundigte sich Spock.

„Ungefähr vier Jahre."

Kirk begann erst jetzt langsam zu realisieren, welche Auswirkungen die unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten hatten. Tatsächlich war es immer noch hell draußen, also in der normalen Zeit nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen…

„Bitte berichten Sie, was geschehen ist, Lieutnant."

Die Wache draußen warf ihnen zwar erneut einen bösen Blick zu, hinderte sie diesmal aber nicht am Sprechen. Etwas skeptisch auf ihre Wärter schielend begann Lieutnant Alexander im gedämpften Ton zu sprechen:

„Wie der Test lief, wissen Sie sicherlich. Wir waren auf dem Rückweg, als mir von hinten jemand etwas gegen den Arm drückte. Es zischte langsam, dann wurde alles um mich herum langsamer. Zwei Scalosianer waren sofort zur Stelle und betäubten mich. Danach fand ich mich hier vor."

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles, Sir. Seitdem schieben sie mich von einer Ecke zur anderen und wissen offensichtlich nichts mit mir anzufangen. Der Anzug hat sie offenbar auch nicht gehindert, mich zu finden, Captain." Lieutnant Alexander klang bitter und sie hatte allen Grund dazu. Kirk fragte sich, ob sie nicht schneller hätten reagieren können… Vier Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit, besonders unter diesen Umständen, ständiger Hitze ausgesetzt und in Gefangenschaft…

„Das wundert mich nicht", warf Spock ein. „Der Anzug baut nicht nur auf der Tarntechnologie der Romulaner auf sondern vermischt diese mit scalosischer Technik. Sie müssen also auf dieser Geschwindigkeitsebene für alle sichtbar gewesen sein."

Dass auch scalosische Technik im Spiel gewesen war, war für Kirk neu, aber seine Verwunderung hielt sich dennoch in Grenzen. Wer konnte schon sagen, was wo wie verwendet wurde?

Die Frau nickte. „So sehe ich das auch, Sir."

„Wissen Sie, was sie als nächstes planen?"

„Sie wollen die Enterprise. Ihr Anführer – Dalam – ist voller Hass. Den anderen hat er versprochen, dass sie mit dem Schiff einen Planeten suchen, auf dem sie in Ruhe leben können."

„Aber Sie glauben das nicht?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich glaube, dass er Rache will. Wofür auch immer. Und viele seiner Gefolgsleute sehen das ähnlich. Er hat längst die Unterstützung aller."

„Wie sind die Scalosianer überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Mit einem kleinen Frachtschiff, das sie erbeutet haben. Aber es ist nun nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, schon gar nicht für längere Reisen"

Lieutnant Alexander berichtete noch weiter von ihren Eindrücken, die sie in den für sie vergangenen Jahren gesammelt hatte, ohne jedoch weitere Erkenntnisse zutage zu führen. Die drei Gefangenen versuchten vergeblich, ihre Fesseln zu lösen, bewirkten aber nur, dass sich diese noch weiter zusammen zogen. Als Spock sah, dass Kirks Handgelenke an einigen Stellen bereits heftig gerötet waren, riet er von weiteren Versuchen ab. Kirk hatte keinen Laut des Scherzens von sich gegeben, aber aus Erfahrung wusste der Vulkanier, dass der Captain das meist erst dann tat, wenn es bereits zu spät und unvermeidlich war. So weit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen, zudem war ein Zellschaden noch immer ein Garant für den sicheren Tod. Kirk beugte sich ausnahmsweise seiner Logik.

Überhaupt war Kirk, seitdem sie in dieser Höhle saßen, erstaunlich schweigsam. Der Vulkanier führte das auf Dalams Eröffnungen zurück. In Wirklichkeit war Kirk weit davon entfernt, die Möglichkeit, Dalam sei sein Sohn, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Im ersten Moment hatte er gezweifelt. Sicher, er hatte in der Vergangenheit Fehler begangen. Auch schwere Fehler. Aber immer hatte er darauf geachtet, Privates und Berufliches auseinander zu halten. Deela war seinerzeit nicht erfreut gewesen und Kirk hatte die Situation damals nur mit seinem Charme und ein paar Tricks retten können. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er seine Stiefel angezogen und ihr beim Kämmen ihrer Haare zugesehen hatte. Was Kirk so schweigsam machte, waren Spocks Zweifel, die ihn härter trafen, als er wahr haben wollte. Kirk vertraute dem Vulkanier blind. Dass dieser so offensichtlich seiner Version keinen Glauben schenkte, verletzte ihn, obwohl er wusste, dass Spock nur der Logik folgte. Und davon ausgehend musste der Vulkanier Dalams Worte für die Wahrheit halten.

Kirk dachte an Compton und dass vermutlich er der Begründer dieser neuen Dynastie war. Deela hatte sich an ihm nicht interessiert gezeigt, aber was bedeutete das schon? Was wohl aus Deela geworden war? Ob sie noch lebte?

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin traten die Wachen beiseite und ließen eine alte, weißhaarige und gebückt gehende Frau eintreten. Kirk sah ihr in die Augen und wusste sofort, dass sie es war. Trotzdem war ihr Anblick ein Schock. Kaum zu glauben, dass für die Enterprise nur wenige Monate vergangen waren. Monate, die ausgereicht hatten, aus Deela eine uralte Frau zu machen.

Sie lächelte.

„Du lebst also noch. Und ihr habt es geschafft, in eure Zeitebene zurückzukehren."

Kirk stemmte sich trotz Fesseln in die Höhe, was die Wachen draußen alarmierte. Aber Deela gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt. Sie musste noch immer viel Autorität besitzen, denn sie gehorchten aufs Wort. Fast war es, als würde sie seine Gedanken erraten.

„Dalam, mein Sohn, ist schon lange der König über unser Volk. Aber noch besitze ich gewissen Einfluss. Genug Einfluss z.B., um euch die Fesseln abzunehmen. Sie betätigte einen Schalter an ihrem Handgelenk und die Energiebänder fielen augenblicklich zu Boden. Kirk rieb sich die Gelenke und versuchte, wieder Blut und Gefühl in seine Glieder zu bekommen. Noch während er damit beschäftigt war, drückte ihm Deela, von den Wachen unbemerkt, ein Gerät in die Hand. Es war eine Waffe, die zwar ebenso funktionierte wie ein Phaser, aber auch unter den gegebenen Umständen ihren Dienst tun würde. Kirk sah sie fragend an. Laut sagte sie:

„Dalam ist unserem Volk ein großer Führer. Aber zu Größe gehört auch Weisheit."

Kirk verstand, was sie meinte und ließ die Waffe geschickt verschwinden. Lieutnant Alexander hatte also recht gehabt. Nicht alle waren mit Dalam einverstanden, allen voran seine eigenen Mutter… Die alte Frau schlürfte hinaus und Kirk setzte sich wieder.

Im Flüsterton, kaum hörbar, fragte er:

„Lieutnant, wie viele Leute befinden sich im Camp?"

„Zehn, fünfzehn vielleicht. Die anderen sind auf Patrouille."

„Wissen Sie, wo die Scalosianer ihre Vorräte aufbewahren?"

„Ja, Sir, aber warum…?"

„Hier, nehmen sie." Kirk drückte ihr eine kleine Ampulle in die Hand. Das ist ein Präparat von McCoy, dass die Beschleunigung neutralisiert."

„Captain, ich rate davon ab. Die Wirkung auf die Scalosianer ist keinesfalls bestätigt."

„Ich habe mit McCoy gesprochen. Er war in den letzten Monaten ebenfalls nicht untätig und meinte, dass das auch bei den Scalosianern wirkt. Lieutnant, wenn ich ihnen ein Zeichen gebe, rennen Sie so schnell, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Kippen Sie das ins Wasser und flößen sie es jedem Scalosianer ein, den sie bewusstlos vorfinden."

„Aye, Sir."

Spock, Deela hat mir eine Waffe gegeben. Wenn ich die Wachen betäubt habe, werde ich mir Dalam vorknöpfen. Sie gehen zurück zu unserer Landegruppe. Wählen Sie zwölf Mann aus, beschleunigen Sie sie und kommen dann her."

„Aber, Sir."

„Kein aber. Jetzt."

Die Wachen waren viel zu verblüfft, um zu verstehen, was mit ihnen geschah. Sie brachen nahezu lautlos zusammen. Kirk nahm den Bewusstlosen schnell ihre Waffen ab und gab sie weiter. Lieutnant Alexander sprintete los und auch Spock sah keine logische Alternative zur Befolgung seiner Befehle.

Das Camp war recht klein und Kirk gelang es fast auf Anhieb, sich zu orientieren. Dalam saß im Freien mit zwei Männern zusammen, die Kirk sofort betäubte.

„Captain. Wie unangenehm, Sie zu sehen. Sie konnten also fliehen."

„So ist es. Lassen Sie uns reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es hier noch zu reden gäbe. DAD."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Deela ihnen erzählt hat. Aber ich kann nicht ihr Vater sein."

„Sie sollten wenigstens Manns genug sein und dazu stehen."

„Das sagen ausgerechnet Sie! Sie sind dabei, ihr Volk ins Verderben zu führen."

„Pah! Was wissen denn Sie?"

„Sie wollen mein Schiff. Das haben schon viele. Meist aus niedrigen Beweggründen. Und ich nehme an, dass auch Sie da keine Ausnahme machen. Nicht war, Dalam? Sie sind zerfressen von Hass. Dabei können wir Ihnen helfen."

„Wie Ihre Hilfe aussieht, das haben wir bereits erfahren! Eingepfercht haben sie uns!"

„Das war ein Fehler. Aber Sie können leben – so, wie Sie es wollen! Kommen Sie zurück in die Normalzeit. Siedeln Sie sich auf einem Planeten an, gründen Sie eine neue Zivilisation. Sie könnten auch Scalos wieder aufbauen, nachdem die beschleunigenden Substanzen neutralisiert wurden."

„Schöne Worte, aber ohne Inhalt, Kirk. Warum sollten wir so leben wie Sie? Sie sind ein Lügner und Betrüger. Und so etwas ist mein Vater."

Aus seiner Stimme sprach Enttäuschung, Ablehnung und Hass. Deela kam langsam näher.

„Sag es ihm, Deela", forderte Kirk.

„Ja, Mutter. Sag ihm, dass er mein Vater ist."

„Das kann sie nicht, denn es ist nicht wahr. Es war Compton, oder?"

Sie hatte die beiden ungleichen Männer erreicht, starrte von einem zum anderen, offenbar unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte.

„Wir haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren, Deela. Sag die Wahrheit."

„Ja, Mutter, die bittere Wahrheit."

„Ich…", fing sie an und brach dann ab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie fort fuhr:

„Ich wünschte, es wäre Kirk gewesen. Aber… wir waren in einer Notlage. Konnten nicht wählerisch sein. Daher… Compton war willig und greifbar."

„Aber… Das ist doch nicht möglich. Mutter… Warum…"

„Compton war ein Niemand. Er hatte sich angepasst, kaum dass wir ihn beschleunigt hatten. Als ich erkannte, was die Lüge für dich bedeutete, war es bereits zu spät. Es… tut mir leid, Dalam."

Der Anführer der Scalosianer sank in sich zusammen.

Alles Folgende war nur noch Routine. Die Scalosianer waren viel zu überrumpelt, um sich groß zur Wehr zu setzen. Spock war recht schnell mit Verstärkung erschienen und dank Lieutnant Alexander kehrten sowohl die Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise als auch die Scalosianer in die Normalzeit zurück. Es waren insgesamt 19 Scalosianer, denen bewachte Quartiere an Bord zugewiesen wurden. Kirk kümmerte sich diesmal selbst darum, dass die Zukunft von Deelas Leuten in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt wurde. Offenbar hatte man bei Starfleet den Zeitfaktor gehörig unterschätzt und auch sonst einige Fehlentscheidungen getroffen. Die Sinnlosigkeit der Sparmaßnahmen waren es denn auch, die die Zeitungsmeldungen der letzten Wochen beherrschten und der Auslöser für die vorzeitige Beendigung der Quarantäne-Maßnahmen waren. Auf den öffentlichen Druck hin, nicht zuletzt dank des berühmten Reporters Riggs, wurde ein Planet für die Scalosianer gefunden, der unberührt von schädlichen Auswirkungen ein erneutes Ansiedeln der nun wieder wachsenden Bevölkerung ermöglichte. Sie tauften ihre neue Heimat Compton, nach dem Begründer, der letztendlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihre Zivilisation doch noch eine Chance erhalten hatte. Ein DNS-Test hatte schließlich für letzte Gewissheit gesorgt und obwohl er mit keinem anderen Ergebnis gerechnet hatte, war Kirk erleichtert, von allen Anschuldigungen auch offiziell befreit zu sein.

Kurz, bevor sie von Bord gingen, traf Kirk noch einmal auf Deela.

Sie sah ihn lange an. Wehmut lag in ihrem Blick.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst es gewesen", sagte sie.

„Manchmal wünschte ich es mir auch. Aber Compton hatte es nicht verdient, so früh zu sterben. So bleibt wenigstens auch etwas von ihm zurück." Er lächelte.

„Eine ganze Zivilisation. Leb wohl, Jim."

Er schloss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Ein letztes Mal.

Lieutnant Alexander gewöhnte sich auffallend rausch wieder an das Leben an Bord, auch wenn McCoy sie psychologisch betreuen ließ. Vier Jahre Gefangenschaft, die sie letztendlich durchgemacht hatte, konnte niemand so einfach wegstecken. Kirk suchte sie in ihrem Quartier auf, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wieder in die Realität zurück gefunden hatte. Sie war offensichtlich überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

„Captain, kommen Sie doch herein! Es ist allerdings nicht aufgeräumt", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Das macht nichts. Ich hoffe, Sie sind endlich zum Duschen gekommen?"

„Zwar mit vier Jahren Verspätung, Sir, aber immerhin. Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass dieser Test so lange dauert…"

„Es tut mir leid, Lieutnant."

Sie sah ihn verlegen an.

„Sir, es war ja nicht Ihre Schuld und… „

„Doch. Wir haben viel Zeit verschwendet, die sich für Sie wie Ewigkeiten angefühlt haben müssen. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass Sie heil zurück sind. Haben Sie sich schon entschieden, was Sie weiter tun möchten?"

„Nun, ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, meine bisherigen Pläne zu ändern. Ich möchte an Bord bleiben."

„Sie wissen, dass man Ihnen gute Positionen im Hauptquartier angeboten hat. Niemand hat einen Anzug so lange getragen wie Sie."

„Wohl war. Aber das reicht mir für ein ganzes Leben. Ich habe noch weitere Schwachstellen festgestellt und einen ausführlichen Bericht übermittelt. Mehr kann ich ohnehin nicht tun. Mein Entschluss steht fest."

Kirk neigte leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptierte.

„Dann erwarte ich sie morgen zum Dienst, Lieutnant Commander."

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Sir?"

„Sie haben diese Beförderung verdient, Miss Alexander. Mehr als jeder andere."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kirk das Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes. Obwohl rein objektiv nicht mal zwei Tage vergangen waren, fühlte er sich ausgebrannt. Er hatte seit Beginn der Mission nicht geschlafen, was sich langsam bemerkbar zu machen begann. Erst die unterschiedliche Zeitwahrnehmung, dann die Berichte an Starfleet, zusätzlich die Hitze auf dem Planeten… Gut, zumindest an die Letzte hatte er sich zum Schluss fast gewöhnt und er hätte ohnehin nicht schlafen können, solange das Schicksal der Scalosianer nicht geklärt war. Erst jetzt wusste er, dass er alles in die Wege geleitet hatte. In die richtigen diesmal.

Als er in sein Quartier trat, fühlte er eine bleierne Schwere auf sich lasten. Und doch gab es noch etwas, das er noch klären musste, irgendwann…

Sein Türsummer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, gerade als er dabei war, sich die Stiefel auszuziehen. Überrascht bat Kirk den späten Besucher herein. Es war Spock. Kirk sah ihn fragend an.

„Entschuldigen Sie den späteren Besuch, Captain."

„Ist irgendwas mit dem Schiff nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein. Ich … bin privat hier."

Gespannt starrte Kirk seinen Freund an.

„Sie hatten offensichtlich den Eindruck, ich hätte Dalams Worten Glauben geschenkt."

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, rutschte dem Captain ein „Haben Sie?" heraus. Verdammt, er war wirklich müde. So ein Ausrutscher passierte ihm selten. Spock deutete ein zartes Lächeln an.

„Ich habe die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen."

Kirk wartete gespannt, dass der Vulkanier fortfuhr:

„Aber nur 2,53 Sekunden, Sir. Die Fakten sprachen gegen Sie, Jim. Aber Ihr Wort hat mir immer gereicht. Und das wird es auch in der Zukunft. Ich wollte, dass Sie das wissen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Vulkanier Kirks Kabine.

Der Captain blieb verblüfft zurück, zu gerührt, um etwas sagen zu können. Aber ihm war, als wäre es plötzlich wärmer in der Kabine geworden…

ENDE

Story by Zelda Scott, Dez. 2005  
Star Trek ist ein eingetragenes Warenzeichen der Paramount Picture Corporation, eine Verletzung dieses Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

http/www.sttos.de Zelda.Scottweb.de


End file.
